Embodiments of the invention relate generally to measuring tools and, more particularly, to a portion distribution device for portioning substances in pre-defined increments and method of assembly thereof.
Dispensing substances from containers in specific amounts—such as a spice from a spice container—generally requires use of a measuring tool. The use of a measuring tool separate from the container, such as a measuring spoon, is often cumbersome and may also be disadvantageous. That is, the correct size tool may not be readily available—thereby causing inaccurate measurements. Additionally, the tool may cause contamination problems if used previously to measure a different substance. Still further, use of a separate tool may allow for accidental spilling or contamination by airborne particles.
Measuring tools integrated into a cap on the container alleviate some of the aforementioned problems. Some containers include a cap having several different sized openings. The openings regulate the rate at which material is distributed from the container. However, such caps require a separate timing device if the total volume distributed is to be controlled. Other caps include measuring chambers having various volumes for measuring substances. Distributing material from these caps often requires many steps. The container must be inverted to fill the measuring chamber with the substance to be distributed, and then the chamber inlet must then be closed before the outlet is opened in order to prevent unmeasured substance from flowing through the chamber. Further, the container may be required to be turned upright before dispensing in order to select the appropriately sized chamber to dispense. The steps must be repeated in order to dispense additional increments of the chamber volume.
Measuring caps for small containers often are limited to dispensing up to 1 teaspoon at a time because they are not large enough to accommodate chambers having larger volumes like a tablespoon. In order to dispense a tablespoon, the multiple inverting and chamber opening steps stated above must be repeated a number of times. Further, these measuring caps have multiple size chambers, which may accidently lead to the wrong amount being distributed, and the chamber sizes may be too large to accommodate small amounts desired to be distributed.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a portion distribution device that makes measuring substances easier, without the need for measuring spoons. It would further be desirable to provide a portion distribution device that increases speed in which a substance is measured or portioned, and for portioning substances in pre-defined increments.